How SGA should have ended
by Vyslante
Summary: "Sinon, autant avoir, allez, j'invente un truc au hasard, une licorne magique et volante qui arrive escortée par un escadron de poneys pastel pour détruire la flotte Wraith (note aux écrivains potentiels : si vous me pondez un truc pareil, c'est promis, je lis et je commente !)" , avait dit Rufus il y a bien longtemps. Et bien... Challenge. Accepted.


Issue des tréfonds de SGF, voici la version quelque peu corrigée de ce qui au fil du temps est devenu _le Défi du Poney._ Peut contenir de fortes doses de non-sens, de comique de rigolo, d'humour pas drôle et plus généralement de parodie.

* * *

 **How SGA should have ended...**

Si les Nations Unies avaient envoyé un poète en même temps le contingent millitaristo-scientifique lors de l'expédition Atlantis, nul doute que Lantia lui eu inspiré ses plus beaux vers, ne serait-ce que par la couleur de son ciel, d'un bleu tout quoique pas exactement sauf terrien.

Toujours est-il que dans le chef-d'œuvre de verre et d'acier flottant au cœur de l'océan planétaire, personne ne s'intéressait aux nuances colorimétriques du ciel, leurs préférant les artefacts technologiques anciens – dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs. Surtout en cette belle journée marquant les quarte ans et onze mois de la présence terrienne dans Pégase, puisque qu'un élément des plus imprévus venait de se produire, plongeant le personnel de la Cité dans un état proche de ébahissement.

« McKay, qu'est ce que vous avez encore fichu ?! » M. Woolsey, actuel responsable de l'expédition n'avait pas attendu une seule seconde pour accuser le génie surcaféiné.  
« Mais c'est pas moi ! », s'insurgea le scientifique en pianotant frénétiquement sur une console de contrôle d'une main et buvant son café de l'autre. « On dirait que l'on vient de perdre toute influence sur quoi que ce soit ! Comme si... quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait de prendre le contrôle de la Cité !  
\- Peu importe, débrouillez vous, mais je veux que tout revienne à la normale dans l'heure !  
\- Attendez ! ». L'annonce fit se retourner l'administrateur, qui eut pour première réaction de se couvrir les yeux afin de les protéger de la radiance Colgate émanant du sourire de ce nouvel arrivant. « Qu'est ce qui peut causer ça ? »  
McKay ne daigna pas lever son regard pour répondre à Sheppard – car c'était lui, les cheveux au vent quoiqu'en intérieur. Quel talent.  
« Et bien nous avons, par ordre de probabilité, des Asurans rescapés, un virus Wraith, un ennemi inconnu et trans-dimensionnel, ou une IA ancienne multimillénaire mégalomane venant d'être réactivée aujourd'hui seulement à cause d'agissement d'une autre IA cachée dans une autre galaxie, et qui manipule tout le monde dans des plans à étages multiples.  
\- Va pour les Wraiths.  
\- Ça paraît plus logique.  
\- Je trouve aussi. »

C'est ainsi que ce qui aurait pu être une journée aussi banale que les autres – autant que puisse l'être une journée quand elle est scénarisée par certaines personnes que j'éviterai de nommer parce que je suis quelqu'un de discret et élégant – devint rapidement une situation de crise. Les téléporteurs hors d'usages, des couloirs dont l'existence même avait été oubliée retrouvaient une nouvelle jeunesse tandis que la salle de la Porte et la salle de contrôle étaient occupées par les scientifiques les plus brillants, les dirigeants les plus... dirigeants, mais aussi quelques militaires qui n'avaient visiblement rien d'autre à faire.

« Non, non, non », la voix de McKay résonnait dans le compartiment, alors même que Sheppard regardait par-dessus son épaule d'un air nonchalant bien que concerné. Quel talent ! « Ce n'pas parce que vous avez résolu toutes les énigmes de Professeur Layton sans utiliser les indices que cela fait de vous quelqu'un de qualifié pour trouver le code qui nous paralyse !  
\- Attendez, qui a parlé de code ? »  
Le canadien soupira, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait expliquer quelque chose à ces incultes. « Le virus Wraith a un sous-programme de protection : impossible de vider la corbeille avant d'avoir tapé un code !  
\- On parle des Wraiths là », rétorqua le colonel d'un ton vaguement agacé. « Vous avez essayé "1-2-3-4-5" ?  
\- C'est ni ça, ni "azertyuiop", on a testé », répondit le cerveau en reprenant une grande lampée d'un café beaucoup trop fort pour de simples mortels. Sheppard cligna des yeux – deux fois, très exactement, ainsi qu'on le lui avait appris à l'Académie.  
« Mince, c'est qu'ils progressent, les bougres.  
\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. »

Le chercheur canadien se remit à l'œuvre, essayant toutes les combinaisons qui lui passaient à l'esprit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque quelque chose sur son écran. Une petite icône. Un fichier associé au virus. Sheppard fronça les sourcils en y regardant de plus près. « " " ». Il parvenait à avoir un ton désespéré, ennuyé et rieur en même temps. Quel talent, bon sang ! « Je retire ce que je viens de dire, en fait, ils ont pas changés.  
\- Du coup… je l'ouvre ?  
\- Ah parce que maintenant, avant de libérer de cyclopéennes abominations vous me demandez la permission ?  
\- Touché. »

McKay cliqua sur le petit insigne. Des lignes commencèrent à défiler à l'écran, vantant les prouesses informatiques d'un certain Wraith – au nom tout à fait impossible à transcrire. Enfin, à prononcer, puisqu'il pouvait être transcrit par ܪܵܡܘܼܬ݂ܵዕܐዝܐܵܡܵܢܓ̰ግ. Vous comprendrez ainsi qu'il est plus aisé de considérer qu'il s'appelait, en fait, Héloïse-Marie-Christine.

« Ca ne nous avance pas vraiment, là », fit le militaire le plus gradé à trois millions d'années-lumières d'un ton blasé. McKay se fit une note mentale, remarquant que le Colonel avait battu tous ses records en parvenant à rester attentif pas moins de dix-neuf secondes. Le scientifique répondit cependant d'un ton non moins blasé.  
« Regardez ce passage. Je ne suis pas – Dieu merci ! – Jackson, mais il me semble que ça dit : "En cas de problème de troisième type, merci de contacter le revendeur". On nous donne une adresse, là. On pourrait aller voir ce qu'il s'y passe !  
\- J'ai une meilleure idée, Rodney », fit triomphalement Sheppard. « On pourrait aller voir ce qu'il se passe à l'adresse du revendeur donnée dans le fichier ! M. Woolsey ? »

L'intéressé se contenta de donner son accord. Il faisait en effet parti d'une longue lignée de responsables attentistes dont le seul rôle consistait à dire "oui" aux requêtes de son équipe phare, sachant que même s'il refusait cette dernière allait quand même le faire. Lignée débutée il y avait presque dix ans en la personne du général Hammond.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, à bord d'un Jumper lévitant devant la Porte...

« Je vous l'avais dit ». Ce n'était pas la première fois que le militaire faisait preuve d'une jugeote plus que discutable, mais McKay ne parvenait toujours pas à retirer le facepalm de son ton.  
« Oui, bon, ça va, j'avais oublié que "La Cité n'est plus sous notre contrôle", ça incluait aussi la Porte ! », balaya le colonel. « Mais du coup, on fait quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas, du stop peut-être ? ». Le sarcasme était tellement concentré qu'il aurait pu décoller plusieurs lés de tapisserie.  
« Pas bête. Le Dédale est dans le coin, non ? ». Sheppard était hélas bien plus dense que de la tapisserie.  
« Ne vous a-t-on donc jamais parlé de sarcasme ?  
\- De... ?  
\- Laissez-tomber ».

 _Encore plus tard, à bord d'un fleuron technologiquement-esthétiquement-luxueux comprenant même un court de tennis vitré en guise de pare-brise ainsi que des canons plasma d'une portée de dix kilomètres – Oui ma bonne dame ! Dix kilomètres ! On n'arrête pas le progrès ! Et en plus, pour trois achetés, on vous offre un Asgard grincheux ! –, filant à une vitesse plus ou moins irréaliste dans un couloir hyperspatial bleu – là aussi, un bleu qui n'avait rien de terrien. Ni de lantien, d'ailleurs._

« Attention, j'ai un citron et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !  
\- De… de quoi ? » McKay regardait son supérieur, les yeux écarquillés. Sheppard fronça les sourcils à cette réaction.  
« Rodney, ai-je besoin de vous rappeler votre contrat ? ». Son ton était professoral. « Lorsque nous somme sur le _Dédale_ , vous devez vous plaindre que tout ceci est trop long, et je dois vous menacer avec un citron.  
« Mais bien sûr. Écoutez colonel, je vais prendre un café. Vous pouvez menacer cet ordinateur avec votre citron, si vous voulez.  
\- Ah, oui, et vous êtes aussi sensé pester contre le café trop dilué que sert la cantine du vaisseau.  
\- Il est vrai », répondit un canadien authentiquement ennuyé. Le départ avait été tellement brusque qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre sa réserve spéciale – celle avec trois cuillères à soupe de café par goutte d'eau lyophilisée. D'autant que ce rodomont de Sheppard avait raison : le trajet prenait plus de temps que prévu.  
« Bah », poursuivit le gradé, « ne vous en faites pas, le colonel Caldwell nous aurait prévenu si quoi que se soit allait mal... »

L'univers – et absolument pas un abus éhonté de pouvoirs d'auteur – étant décidément farceur, ce fut pile au moment où Sheppard tenait ces propos qu'une annonce se fit entendre dans le réseau radio général :

« Allô allô, ici votre colonel qui vous parle. Si vous vous penchez sur la droite, vous pourrez remarquer que notre moteur droit est feu. Nous vous conseillons de remonter vos sièges et de relever vos tablettes. Des sachets à vomi sont disponibles dans le compartiment Bravo ».

De fait, la Passerelle était à cet instant plongée dans une fébrile panique. Ou, pour être plus précis, des figurants couraient en arrière plan en faisant semblant de marquer des informations importantes sur l'écran transparent.

« Colonel, Colonel ! Un vaisseau Wraith ! Il nous a pris en chasse ! Il nous tire dessus !  
\- J'avais vu, merci !  
\- Il faut que l'on sorte d'hyper !  
\- Quoi, parce qu'en plus ils nous tirent dessus depuis l'hyperespace ?  
\- Ben, vous savez, pour compenser le fait d'avoir le vaisseau le plus puissant de l'Univers Connu, Inconnu et Étendu, il faut bien que nos ennemis s'améliorent un peu.  
\- Rah, point de détail ! Sortez d'hyper ! »

Dans une bouffée de particules tout sauf communes, le 304 revint dans l'espace conventionnel, où il fut accueilli par un grand nombre de vaisseaux Wraiths. Un grand nombre, pour l'univers stargatien. Enfin, trois croiseurs, quoi.

« Mon dieu nous sommes perdus ! », fit le pilote d'une voix blanche. Caldwell se leva, rassemblant toute son autorité dans une pose des plus cinématographiques, le bras tendu, son charisme maximisé par le bonus de +6 conféré par la baie vitrée qui lui servait de Passerelle.  
\- Feu à volonté ! Ne lésinez pas sur la marchandise, tirez les missiles au moins… ». Pause dramatique. Gros plan. Musique grave. « …trois par trois !  
\- Gasp », fit son second. « Vous êtes sûr ?  
\- FEU ! »

Bien évidement, le vaisseau terrien s'en tira sans dommages. A part un moteur droit en feu. Point de détail.

De… quoi ? Décrire la bataille ? Mais, vous croyez quoi ? Avez ces audiences qui chutent, les budgets baissent ! Et au prix des FX…

Bon, _d'accord_...

Des pots de yaourt – attachés à de petits élastiques transparents permettant aux vaisseaux de plastiques de voguer avec la grâce d'un albatros (ivre) – dansent devant le fond vert – ou bleu – du studio.  
Mais attention ! Pas très loin au dessus arrive le vol en rangs serrés de l'unique vaisseau terrien, un énorme baril de poudre blanche recyclé pour faire des économies et se faire un super gueuleton en fin de saison. Dans une débauche grandiloquente de pétards de fête foraines et de legos pour faire croire que des pièces de vaisseau s'éparpillent dans l'espace, les rayons lasers dessinés à la main déchirent le néant éthéré tels des novas linéaires – C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec des stabilos de nos jours. Le capitaine du _Dédale_ , adoptant une stratégie d'une subtilité à faire pâlir une frappe chirurgicale étatsunienne, décide de foncer dans le tas, tirant dans tous les sens sur des patates moisies qui figurent à merveille les vaisseaux Wraiths. Sprotch ! Sprotch ! On a gagné ! Comme ce n'était absolument pas prévisible du tout !

Malencontreusement pour nos héros, le moteur droit est toujours en feu, et le vaisseau est obligé de se poser en catastrophe sur une planète habitable qui passait par là. Bien évidemment, ce fut l'équipe de Sheppard qui se chargea de prendre un Jumper et d'aller voir ailleurs ce qu'il s'y passait.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant le seul point d'intérêt de cette planète qui ressemblait de toute façon bien trop aux forêts de pins que l'on trouve du côté de Vancouver : une caverne aussi glauque et humide qu'obscure et faite en papier mâché.

Les quatre membres de l'équipe entrèrent, lampe au P90. A l'exception de Mckay, bien sûr, qui se tenait derrière armé de ce que le script décrivait comme un _projecteur photonique dirigé à champ transversal non-cohérent_ – une lampe-torche, avec deux bouts de plastiques collés hâtivement pour faire plus futur de l'avenir.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que bordel ?  
\- Ceci, mon colonel, c'est une porte. En bois. Avec une poignée. En métal.  
\- Sans rire ? Je veux dire, qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?  
\- Et si on l'ouvrait ? », proposa le quota de féminité obligatoire pour être diffusé.  
« Bonne idée ! »

Un grincement de porte plus tard, ils déboulèrent dans une salle qui contrastait nettement avec le reste de la caverne, puisqu'elle était éclairée, sèche, et en béton armé peint amoureusement à la main par une armée de petits chinois clandestins sous-payés. Un ordinateur ronronnait au fond de la pièce, dix millions de diodes clignotant frénétiquement pour faire comprendre même au plus attardé des publics que c'était techeunique. Ooooh oui c'est techeunique.

« McKay ?  
\- Oui, oui, j'y vais… Alors », commença-t-il en pianotant. Bip bip bip, fit l'ordinateur – ou plutôt le stagiaire caché à l'intérieur. « _Qui êtes-vous ?  
_ \- Pardon ?  
\- C'est ce que demande l'ordinateur...  
\- Laissez-moi faire. »

Le colonel se rapprocha de l'écran.

 _Qui êtes-vous ?  
_ \- Un terrien.  
 _Que voulez-vous ?  
_ \- Hum... Libérer Atlantis du virus des Wraiths ?  
 _Avez-vous un plan ?  
_ \- Oui  
 _Oh. De toutes façons, notre Scénario prend en compte votre plan.  
_ \- De quoi ?  
 _Peu importe votre opinion, larve insignifiante. Notre Scénario vous est supérieur.  
_ \- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?  
 _Vous ne pouvez lutter.  
_ \- Ah ouais ? Et si je te dis que notre Plan prend votre Scénario en compte ?  
 _Alors notre Scénario prend votre Plan qui prend le Scénario en compte. Ce dernier est auto-récursif. Je suis trop fort.  
_ Le Colonel ne répondit que par un haussement de sourcil, parvenant par quelqu'affaire à encore plus suinter la classe hollywoodienne. Bon dieu mais quel talent !  
 _Scénario qui prend en compte le Plan. Qui parle du Scénario. Qui traite du Plan. Celui à propos du Scénario. Qui est au courant du Plan. Qui est au…  
_ \- McKay ?  
\- Ne regardez pas comme ça, c'est **vous** qui l'avez cassée !  
 _Désolé, l'application a quitté inopinément le système suite à une erreur numéro 72, veuillez redémarrer l'ordinateur.  
_ \- Bon allez, on s'en va ». Sheppard avait semble-t-il entière utilisé son quota d'intelligence pour l'épisode. McKay s'approcha toutefois de l'engin à pas hésitants.  
\- Attendez, j'aimerai vérifier quelque chose...  
\- Bon, mais vite, alors...  
 _Krrrrrr... spritchbziouuuu bipbipbip brrvvvvbrvvvvbrvvv krrchchchctrch  
_ \- McKay ?  
\- Oui, oui, je me dépêche !  
 _Plan d'urgence Confrérie activé. Merci de retirer toutes les bananes du champ d'action.  
_ \- McKay ! ». Le scientifique se retourna vers son supérieur avec l'air supérieur qu'il aimant tant à arborer quand il résolvait un problème ridiculement impossible.  
« Alors, c'est très simple : j'ai trouvé ça qui traînait dans la corbeille », expliqua-t-il en désignant l'écran. « En fait, c'est un truc qui balance des combinaisons hyperspatiales aléatoires, du coup ça traverse tous les points de l'univers en même temps en faisant un gros bazar quantique sur au moins soixante-quinze dimensions et puis après ça retourne à la normalité à un point suivant une loi hypergéométrique de Tchebytchev opposée aux bases antisymétriques de Lewis translatées dans les matrices orthonormées liées à dix contre un.  
\- Hein ? ». Sheppard parvenait à rester un symbole pop-culturel occidentalo-américain tout en ayant l'air complètement paumé. Divine miséricorde, quel talent !  
\- En gros, ça attire **tous** les Wraiths de Pégase ici, et ça utilise... l'arme secrète pour les annihiler.  
\- L'arme secrète ? », intervint Ronon – Ah ah, vous pensiez que je l'avais oublié, hein !  
\- D'après ce post-it, c'est un Ancien nommé Deusexmachinus qui l'a créé.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Vous voyez ? Mais, moi aussi je vois ! Tout le monde voit ! Enfin, sauf ceux qui voient pas. Parce qu'ils peuvent pas voir. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?  
\- ... »

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

« Ah, d'après les capteurs, on soixante-trois Ruches, cinq cents soixante-treize croiseurs et trente mille deux cent quarante douze darts en orbite.  
\- J'espère _vraiment_ qu'il y a une arme secrète quelque part.  
\- Voyons McKay, nous sommes les gentils. Nous sommes, en fait, l'équipe phare. Vous pensez réellement qu'il peut nous arriver quelque chose ?  
\- Oh, taisez-vous ».

Alors que toute la Flotte Wraith orbitait en se demandant ce qu'ils fichaient ici, et aussi en se disant bonjour, parce que dix mille ans sans se voir, ça en fait des choses à raconter des portes blindés s'ouvrirent au milieu de l'unique clairière de la planète, et en sortit la plus terrifiante... la plus truculente... grandiloquente... grandiosement impromptue... modestement improbable... des armes secrètes.

« Divine miséricorde.  
\- C'est moi où on dirait une ?  
\- Non, ça ne peut être...  
\- Pourant, on dirait vachement que…  
\- C'est bizarre, on dirait un cheval avec une corne au milieu du front », intervint une seconde fois Teyla. Une _seconde_ fois, pas une deuxième.  
« Quoi, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de licorne ?  
\- De ?  
\- Point de détail. Elle est accompagnée par quoi, exactement ?  
\- C'est des poneys, non ?  
\- Violets, en plus ?  
\- Non... Pire... _Pastels_.  
\- Oh. Mon. Dieu.  
\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire »

Alors que l'escadre équestre fonçait à toute allure vers la stratosphère (parce que, oui, au point où on en est, elles volent, en plus), la meneuse de troupe, l'unicorne, se mit à crier quelque chose. En langage licorne. Que je suis heureux de vous retranscrire comme étant ვარსკვლავური ნათებით ამომრთველებით. Quoique cela puisse bien vouloir dire.

Un rayon d'énergie plus ou moins pur surgit alors de la corne de la – pauvre ? - bête, filant à une vitesse qui frisait celle de la lumière par valeurs positives vers l'armada Wraith. Pendant ce temps, les huit poneys pastel l'accompagnant se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite autour d'elle, chacun créant une sorte de grand rayon bleu.

« იონიჭავლი გააქტიურებული »

C'est donc une véritable débauche énergétique qui s'abattit sur les extraterrestres, les pulvérisant tous d'un seul coup, par la magie des réactions en chaîne, des épisodes de fins de saison et des moteurs à vortex sortant du fondement des Enfers.

« Ça... ça... ça... ça a marché ?  
\- On dirait, oui...  
\- Wooohoooo ! On a gagné ! »

C'est donc dans l'allégresse la plus totale que se termina la journée qui avait pour le moins mal commencée. Le contrôle sur la Cité était de nouveau total, on avait fait livrer du Champagne depuis la Terre, et un escadron de poneys pastels décoraient le ciel bleu –mais toujours pas d'un bleu terrien – d'arc-en-ciel de toutes les couleurs... ben, de l'arc-en-ciel.


End file.
